The Archenar System
The Archenar System The home system of the Imperial Grand Duchy of Far Valyrius, which contains all of the central planets of the Duchy. The Archenar System contains: *Far Valyrius, a gas giant orbited by three terraformed moons: Xaxus Prime, Xaxus Secundus, Xaxus Minor *Xaxus Prime, the capital planet of the Imperial Grand Duchy *Xaxus Secundus, a hyper-agricultural world *Xaxus Minor, an hyper-agricultural/jungle world *Odros II, a ruined world being reclaimed by the Grand Duchy Xaxus Prime Far Valyrius is a gas giant, one of two planets around its star. Orbiting Far Valyrius are three roughly earth sized moons- Xaxus Prime, Xaxus Secondus, and Xaxus Minor- all terraformed by the Golden Empire. The moons of Far Valyrius are known for their strikingly beautiful plant and fungal life, and their strange xeno-crustacean and reptilian fauna. Vast forests of tree-sized mushrooms cover much of Xaxus Prime and its sister moons. While Secundus and Minor were originally terraformed by the Golden Empire to serve as breadbasket worlds, and remain rural and agricultural, Xaxus Prime's ecosphere was design ed to accomodate a population and commercial center. Prime has varied ecosystems and many small oceans and tall, young mountain ranges. It is home to vast agricultural plantations where specialty crops ill suited to the delicate bio-sphere of an agricultural world are harvested in great quantities. Xaxus Prime has several mega-cities, which are especially notable because of their elegant design, fusing archeo-tech with the just plain archaic. Most prominent is the Duchy's capital city of Uvirith, where the Archduke resides in his vast and ancient ancestral palace, Gloamshire. Uvirith is also home to the Valyrian Diet, a legislative and advisory assembly composed of the (representatives of the) Barons, Viscounts, Counts, and lesser lords of the Grand Duchy. The city of Uvirith, like all cities on the moon, is a curious mixture of highly advanced Imperial archeo-tech operating alongside building s of stone, plaster and wood. The common folk and peasantry on all three sister moons often are almost completely technologically backwards, while the upper strata of the Duchy have access to some of the most advanced tech remaining from the Golden Empire. Sovereignty: Imperial Grand Duchy of Far Valyrius, Capital Planet Assets: Seat of Government, trade and economic center, exotic foodstuffs/agricultural goods, high population. Population: '''~12 Billion Humans, ~25 Million Gn'Mok, ~10 Million Introgg Xaxus Secundus An agricultural world (actually a moon orbiting Far Valyrius) Secundus is ruled by the von Grindehook family, currently the most powerful dynasty in the Duchy, and the power behind the throne of the senile Archduke. Small towns and cities of stone and wood dot vast fields of hyper-accelerated fungus and plant growth; Secundus is extremely non -industrial (any major pollution would risk upsetting the delicate ecosphere of the breadbasket moons). '''Sovereignty: Imperial Grand Duchy of Far Valyrius, Agri-World Assets: Hyper-Agriculture Population: '''~300 Million Humans Xaxus Minor An agricultural world (actually a moon orbiting Far Valyrius) slightly less populated than Secundus, Minor is home to vast expanses of wild growth jungle, from which is extracted any number of rare spices and goods. Ruled by the second most powerful dynasty in the Duchy, House Venym, which is allied with the Grindehook and shares power. The jungles of Xaxus Minor are home to tribes of the Introgg people, a race of sentient humanoids, some of whom have been "civilized" by Duchy humans into a race of serfs, servants and soldiers. '''Sovereignty: Imperial Grand Duchy of Far Valyrius, Agri-World Assets: Hyper-Agriculture, exotic goods and animals Population: '''~150 Million Humans, ~? Introgg Tribesmen Far Valyrius The gas giant around which the triplet homeworlds of the Duchy orbit, far Valyrius is itself highly populated. Gas refining stations , industrial facilities, and even full cities, are all suspended in various levels of the gas giant's endless atmosphere, and have remained in continual operation since the days of the Golden Empire. Indeed, many refining stations have over the centuries grown from small GE outposts into sprawling, densely populated slums suspended precariously in the Valyrian atmosphere. '''Sovereignty: Imperial Grand Duchy of Far Valyrius Assets: Heavy industry, Massive population Population: '''~70 Billion Humans, ~100 Million Gn'Mok, ~25 Million Introgg Ordos II The only other planet proper within the Archenar System besides Far Valyrius, Odros II was the system capital in the time of the Golden Empire. Unlike the moons around Far Valyrius, Odros II was not spared the ravages of the Collapse, and was the site of pitched land battles between Ducal forces and renegade Imperial armies as the Empire splintered. The planet was repeatedly sacked and bombarded from orbit, until the Archduke and his forces finally withdrew to the fortified moons of Far Valyrius and established a new capital on Xaxus Prime. Odros II is now a cratered wasteland, with empty and half-ruined cities dotting vast and empty plains, where plant growth is only now- after centuries- beginning to recover. Odros II now serves the Duchy as a mining and military outpost, and a source of lost GE technology. The Duchy is slowly re-terraforming the ruined planet in an effort to make it fully habitable again. '''Sovereignty: Imperial Grand Duchy of Far Valyrius Assets: Mining, archeo-tech recovery, military installations, major naval base 'Population: '~50 Million Humans, ~5 Million Gn'Mok Category:Star Systems Category:The Duchy